La malédiction du Shinigami
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Fic terminée ! Selon Duo,tous ceux qui côtoient le shinigami de près ne vivent pas longtemps...Yatil vraiment une malédiction? Les pilotes y résisterontils ? Lisez pour en savoir plus !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les G-Boys sont pas à moi, hélas. Pourtant mon anniv, c'est dans une semaine et j'aimerais bien les avoir comme cadeau, et si je peux pas les avoir tous, je voudrais au moins Duo. Par contre Kaïna Yukari m'appartient.

Note : c'est censé être un one-shot, mais je sens que ça ne va pas en rester là...

La malédiction du Shinigami

Duo était en train de regarder la télévision. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir et essayait de se distraire. Il zappait sans arrêt et arrêta finalement son choix sur une chaîne qui diffusait des clips. Une nouvelle chanson passait. Duo ne connaissait pas la chanteuse mais il adorait son look. Vêtue d'un top et d'un pantalon en cuir noir, elle dansait d'une manière sexy tout en chantant. Elle avait des cheveux courts et châtain avec des mèches acajou et de grands yeux noirs. La chanson se termina, et un sous-titre défila : « Wherever, whenever par Kaïna Yukari ».

« Wow, elle est pas mal cette nouvelle chanteuse » pensa le pilote natté. Il entendit du bruit et tourna la tête vers la porte du salon. Quatre se tenait là et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

«

Duo, tout va bien ?

Oui Quat-chan, j'arrivais plus à dormir c'est tout.

Pourquoi ? Tu as fait des cauchemars ? T'es malade ? C'est rare de te voir levé en pleine nuit.

Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent me hanter, mais je vais retourner me coucher, je m'endormirais peut-être. Allez fais pas cette tête ! Va plutôt câliner Trowa avant qu'il te fasse une crise de jalousie. »

Le jeune arabe rougit de la remarque et repartit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le pilote français.

Duo continua à écouter distraitement les chansons qui passaient. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment, car son passé revenait le hantait. Il repensait à ceux qu'il avait abandonné sur L2, à ceux qui étaient morts, ceux dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Cylia lui manquait. C'était la sœur de Solo et elle avait été enlevée alors qu'ils étaient en train de chercher de la nourriture. Elle avait l'âge de Duo à l'époque, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ces grands hommes en noir de l'emmener avec eux. Solo et lui avaient cherché pendant longtemps dans les rues de L2 et ils avaient fouillés partout, sans la retrouver. Elle était sûrement morte maintenant. Duo espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert et frissonna en pensant à ce qu'une fille pouvait subir en vivant sur L2.

Il se surprit à pleurer et essuya ses larmes : boys don't cry disait Solo. Duo se sentait terriblement seul sans ses amis, sans sa famille. La présence des autres pilotes ne compensait guère sa solitude. Bien sûr, il y avait Quatre qui était adorable et qui arrivait à temporiser tout le monde. Et puis Duo faisait tout pour cacher ce qu'il était. Il se comportait comme un gamin, et faisait des blagues à longueur de journée. Mais là ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille, et c'était difficile en cette période de guerre.

Le jeune américain se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha et attendit le sommeil qui ne viendrait sans doute pas. La vie est dure lors des guerres. Duo, petit orphelin, avait perdu sa première famille adoptive avec Solo et Cylia, puis sa deuxième famille adoptive avec le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen. Et là, il se demandait au plus profond de lui-même s'il n'allait pas perdre l'espèce de famille qu'il formait avec les autres pilotes. Les autres appelaient ça de la malchance, lui il avait trouvé un nom : La malédiction du Shinigami.

. Encore une fois, il pensa à Solo et à Cylia, et à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Puis il s'endormit enfin, vaincu par la fatigue qui s'était accumulée lors des dernières missions. Son sommeil fut quand même agité et il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sueur. Il prit une douche, s'habilla, et rejoignit les autres pilotes. Il commença par embêter Wufei, puis Heero et entama son déjeuner tout en babillant joyeusement.

Le clown de service avait repris le dessus sur le garçon solitaire et triste. Une nouvelle journée pouvait commencer.

Bon voilà, au début je voulais faire un one-shot un peu plus gai, et finalement ben c'est pas gai du tout. Y a possibilité de faire une suite, histoire de voir si Duo peut arriver à sortir de sa solitude. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mission spéciale

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont toujours pas à moi, n'empêche que je les attends toujours pour mon anniversaire. Kaïna Yukari m'appartient, ainsi que Cylia (j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais je pense que tout le monde avait compris).

Note de l'auteur : finalement je continue. Ce chapitre est moins centré sur Duo mais ça introduit pas mal de choses.

Réponses aux reviews :

Ebony-White : Comment ça pov' Duo ? Bon d'accord l'est triste le petit pilote natté, mais il s'en remettra bientôt. C'est pas que je n'aime pas le yaoi, parce que je lis pleins de fics dessus au contraire, mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire. Mais bon, je pense que je vais faire un essai pour cette fic, parce que non, Kaïna ou Cylia ne vont pas se retrouver dans les bras de Shinigami. J'en dis pas plus mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Bibises !

Chapitre 2 : Mission spéciale

Une semaine s'était passée. Duo avait finit par prendre des somnifères pour oublier ses cauchemars. A part le fait que ça lui démolissait l'estomac, il dormait et se sentait moins fatigué qu'avant. Il en prit un ce soir-là, en pensant à la mission du lendemain. Celle-ci avait l'air pas trop difficile. Il s'agissait d'aller dans un café nommé « L'Antre de la Louve » et d'intercepter des informations venant de ozzis qui s'y rencontraient régulièrement. De plus, la chanteuse Kaïna Yukari donnait un mini-concert ce soir-là pour promouvoir ses chansons. La soirée ne s'annonçait donc pas si mauvaise que ça.

Le lendemain, notre Shinigami national se leva à midi, prit son déjeuner avec les autres pilotes et commença à chercher des vêtements potables et pratiques pour leur couverture de la mission du soir. Finalement, il alla repérer les lieux et demanda si on n'y embauchait pas un ou deux barmans. Il revint avec deux costumes, et en donna un à Heero qui l'emporta dans sa chambre pour la mettre. Duo enfila sa tenue. En gros, les deux barmans étaient habillés d'une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir, et d'un pantalon noir, tenue classique. Il fut décidé que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei viendraient en tant que clients afin de se fondre à la foule et de repérer les informateurs ozzis.

Heero et Duo arrivèrent donc à 20h au café. Le lieu n'était ni trop huppé, ni trop glauque, presque normal, si ce n'est la quantité de jeunes gens qui attendaient pour entrer et voir le concert privé de la chanteuse Yukari. Les faux barmans prirent leurs postes, tandis que les musiciens et le producteur réglaient les derniers détails pour le concert. La chanteuse restait à part, ne parlant pas pour préserver sa voix sans doute. Duo trouvait qu'elle était plutôt jolie, et qu'elle lui faisait pensait à quelqu'un, mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par les clients qui voulaient prendre leurs consommations avant le début du concert. Heero tentait de repérer les ozzis et de voir si les autres arrivaient à entrer malgré la foule.

Kaïna observait tout ce petit monde à la dérobée. Elle se foutait pas mal de chanter devant eux, puisqu'elle connaissait parfaitement les paroles et la chorégraphie. Elle cherchait ceux qu'elle devaient repérer et n'arrivaient pas à les trouver. Cela la rendait nerveuse et ses musiciens prenaient ça pour du stress, mais la laissaient tranquille. Enfin, tout le monde s'installa aux tables, sauf quelques jeunes gens qui se mirent sur la piste de danse, et le producteur annonça le début du concert. Avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur Kaïna monta sur la scène.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts à danser et à oublier tous vos soucis !!! Allez, je vais vous interpréter mon succès du moment _Whenever, Wherever_ ! »

Les jeunes gens se mirent à hurler, tandis que la jeune fille positionnait son micro sur un support et commençait à danser au rythme de la musique.

_Lucky you were born that far away so_ (Heureusement que tu es né aussi loin)

_We could both make fun of distance_ (Nous avons pu ainsi nous moquer de la distance)

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_ (Heureusement que j'aime un pays étranger pour)

_The lucky fact of your existence_ (L'heureux fait de ton existence)

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_ (Bébé j'escaladerai les Andes toute seule)

_To count the freckles on your body _(Pour compter les taches de rousseur sur ton corps)

_Never could imagine there were only_ (Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer qu'il y avait seulement)

_Ten million ways to love somebody_ (Dix millions de manières d'aimer quelqu'un)

_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_

_Can't you see_ (Ne vois-tu pas)

_I'm at your feet_ (Je suis à tes pieds)

Entamant le refrain, la jeune fille se mit à se déhancher et tout le monde fut à ses pieds justement. Duo avait du mal à se retenir de danser et avait le plus grand mal à servir ses clients. Il observa Heero du coin de l'œil. Le soldat parfait avait du mal lui aussi à ne pas être fasciné par le concert. Trowa et Quatre dansaient près de l'estrade. Wufei avait repéré les informateurs d'Oz et ne les lâchait pas du regard.

_Whenever, wherever_ (N'importe quand, n'importe où)

_We're meant to be together_ (Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble)

_I'll be there and you'll be near_ (Je serai là et tu seras à mes cotés)

_And that's the deal my dear_ (Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri)

_Thereover, hereunder_ (Par dessus tout, ici bas)

_You'll never have to wonder_ (Tu n'auras jamais à t'interroger)

_We can always play by ear_ (Nous pourrons toujours improviser le moment venu)

_But that's the deal my dear_ (Mais ce sera notre marché mon chéri)

Voyant qu'elle avait déchaîné le public avec son refrain, la jeune chanteuse entama le deuxième couplet. Elle n'avait toujours pas repérée ceux qu'elle cherchait et chantait machinalement, personne ne s'en apercevant.

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_ (Heureusement que mes lèvres ne font pas que marmonner)

_They spill kisses like a fountain _(Elles déversent des baisers comme une fontaine)

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_ (Heureusement que mes seins sont petits et modestes)

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_ (Ainsi tu ne les confonds pas avec des montagnes)

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_ (Heureusement que j'ai les jambes solides de ma mère)

_To run for cover when I need it_ (Pour courir et me mettre à l'abri quand j'en ai besoin)

_And these two eyes that for no other_ (Et ces deux yeux, que pour aucun autre)

_The day you leave will cry a river_ (Le jour où tu partiras, déverseraient une rivière)

_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_

_At your feet_ (A tes pieds)

_I'm at your feet_ (Je suis à tes pieds)

Kaïna était en train d'entamer le refrain pour finir la chanson, quand elle vit ceux qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt ceux qui la cherchaient. Elle continua à chanter mais les vit se diriger rapidement vers la scène où elle se trouvait. L'un d'eux sortit un pistolet et la visa. Elle arrêta de chanter et se trouva projetée au fond de la scène lorsque la balle la toucha à l'épaule. Ce n'était pas le choc qui l'avait projetée, mais un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert émeraude qui avait vu le tireur et avait protégé instinctivement la chanteuse.

Duo se précipita avec Heero sur les agresseurs qui étaient apparemment des soldats de Oz. Ceux-ci eurent le temps de tuer les musiciens et le producteur mais furent vite maîtrisés par les deux pilotes. Wufei s'occupa pendant ce temps des informateurs ozzis, leur extirpant des disquettes après les avoir proprement fait rejoindre leurs compagnons. Quatre avait rejoint Trowa pour voir l'état de la jeune fille. Kaïna s'était évanouie et il fallait soigner sa blessure. Les pilotes décidèrent qu'il était trop dangereux pour elle de la mener à l'hôpital, surtout si Oz en voulait à sa vie. Ils s'enfuirent et l'emmenèrent donc dans la planque qui leur avait été attribuée pour la mission.

Sally les rejoignit plus tard et soigna la jeune fille, et conseilla aux pilotes de la laisser reprendre des forces avant de l'interroger. Les pilotes se relayèrent donc au chevet de la jeune fille pour guetter son réveil.

Fin du chapitre.

Hé ben ! J'ai jamais fait de chapitre aussi long ! Bon j'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Les paroles de Shakira ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste empruntées. C'est la première fois que j'inclus une chanson dans un chapitre, donc si vous m'excuserez si ça donne pas quelque chose de bien.

J'ai quelques idées pour le chapitre 3, mais j'attends d'avoir des reviews pour continuer.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Bon je désespère pas d'avoir mes pilotes chéris à Noël (je sais c'est encore loin mais j'aime prévoir les choses à l'avance lol). Donc, Kaïna Yukari et Cylia sont à moi.

**Chapitre 3**

Les pilotes veillaient la jeune fille tour à tour. Celle-ci était agitée dans son sommeil, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Duo avait l'intuition qu'il la connaissait, mais il ne savait plus d'où. Voyant que la jeune fille se calmait peu à peu, ils la laissèrent finalement dormir seule, ce qu'elle fit pendant 2 jours, signe qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Le pilote de Deathscythe n'en revenait pas d'accueillir une chanteuse célèbre dans la planque. Wufei et Heero se demandait pourquoi on lui avait tiré dessus et comptaient bien lui demander des réponses claires et précises une fois qu'elle se serait réveillée.

Ils étaient dans la salle à manger, occupés à diverses activités, lorsqu'un hurlement les fit sursauter et leur glaça le sang.

«

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

Ils montèrent en quatrième vitesse à l'étage, et allèrent dans la chambre où était la jeune fille. Celle-ci se débattait et semblait effrayée par quelque chose. Quatre fit une crise d'empathie, ayant oublié de mettre des barrières, il eut juste le temps de murmurer ces quelques mots avant de s'évanouir :

Elle...souffre...viol...Oz...mission...Treize...

Trowa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, et l'emmena le plus loin qu'il pouvait de la jeune fille. Voyant que Heero et Wufei était choqué par ces paroles, et avaient du mal à réagir, Duo prit les choses en main. Il immobilisa la jeune fille qui hurla deux fois plus, croyant vraiment revivre ce qui s'était passé, puis il lui murmura des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Il termina par une chanson que lui avaient appris Solo et Cylia et qu'ils se chantaient entre eux quand le moral n'était pas bon. Elle n'était composée que de quelques phrases, mais cela fut suffisant pour rassurer Kaïna et elle se calma instantanément.

_Si tu as peur dans le noir,_

_Si tu as froid et que tu te sens abandonné_

_Ne perds pas espoir_

_Tu trouveras un jour, un monde meilleur, pour l'éternité !_

La jeune chanteuse s'était rendormit à présent, toujours dans les bras de Duo qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher. Celui-ci se coucha alors à côté d'elle, pour avoir une position beaucoup plus confortable, et elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Le pilote, épuisé par les veilles qu'il avait faites, et par les missions effectuées quelques temps auparavant, s'endormit à son tour. Heero et Wufei sortirent de la chambre, conscients que Duo avait la situation en main. Heero sentit cependant un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les deux corps rapprochés. Mais non, il était le soldat parfait, il n'avait pas de sentiments, et il réfréna donc ceux qu'il éprouvait à l'instant.

Quatre, s'étant calmé en même temps que Kaïna, était donc réveillé. Trowa descendit lui faire une tasse de thé. En remontant dans la chambre du jeune arabe, il pensa à la jeune fille et à ce qu'elle avait subit, et il frissonna de peur et de dégoût.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Aucun hurlement n'interrompit les occupations des pilotes. Ils avaient confié la jeune fille aux soins de Duo, puisque apparemment c'était le seul capable de la calmer. Quatre descendit quelques heures après son évanouissement, suivi de Trowa qui le surveillait de près.

Il raconta au pilote ce qu'il avait perçu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une espionne qui s'était introduite chez Kushrenada sous son identité de chanteuse. Elle semblait avoir été démasquée, et après avoir été faite prisonnière et avoir subit plusieurs interrogatoires, Treize s'était vraisemblablement occupé personnellement de son cas. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais craignait qu'on la retrouve, d'où la peur constante qu'elle éprouvait.

Heero et Wufei comprirent alors qui étaient les hommes qui avaient attenté à sa vie : cela devait être des sbires de Treize chargés soit de la ramener chez lui, soit de l'éliminer.

Le soir, Duo se réveilla, la faim au ventre. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi toute la journée, et que Kaïna était toujours dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Voulant se dégager pour aller grignoter un morceau, il réveilla malencontreusement la jeune fille. Deux grands yeux noirs plongèrent dans son regard améthyste, et s'écarquillèrent soudain de surprise.

Du...Duo ? C'est toi ? »

Le pilote de Deathscythe fut tellement étonné qu'il ne répondit rien, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi il avait tellement l'impression de la connaître.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Alors les G-Boys sont pas à moi, mais Kaïna Yukari et Cylia oui !

Note de l'auteur :

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez, et ça me booste pour écrire, donc continuez à reviewer !

**Chapitre 4**

«

Du...Duo ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune homme en question la regarda étonné, puis l'examina plus attentivement : ces yeux noirs, ce visage fin, ces cheveux bruns, non...ça n'était pas possible...et pourtant...

Cy...Cylia ! Tu...t'es...

D'un hochement de tête la jeune fille confirma son identité. Les deux jeunes gens n'en revenaient pas. Après avoir été séparés pendant si longtemps, ils se retrouvaient. Trop émus pour parler, ils laissèrent leurs gestes le faire à leur place. Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant échapper des larmes de joie. Duo était complètement bouleversé, lui qui croyait avoir tout perdu...

Un bon moment passa avant que l'estomac de Duo ne lui rappelle qu'il avait faim, vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Les deux adolescents rirent puis se décidèrent à parler.

Tu m'as manquée tu sais, je t'ai cru morte, avec Solo on t'a cherchée partout sur L2, on n'a jamais pu avoir des nouvelles des hommes qui t'avaient enlevée.

Duo avait du mal à arrêter le flot de larmes, mais Cylia les essuya doucement avec sa main, le prit encore dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Chuuut, pleures pas Duo, je suis là maintenant. Je te raconterais plus tard ce qui m'est arrivé. En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, toi et tes compagnons.

Même si cela n'avait pas été toi, on l'aurait fait. Il faut surtout remercier Trowa, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur toi pour pas que la balle ne te touche en plein cœur. Quatre t'a soignée, et je suis resté vu que j'étais le seul qui arrivait à te calmer. Heero et Wufei sont trop asocial pour faire quelque chose.

Il rit un peu à cette dernière remarque, puis regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Elle prit un air sérieux.

Je suis désolée de vous causer tous ces ennuis, il va falloir que je parte ou vous en aurez vous aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à mes affaires.

Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, après on essayera de te trouver une planque. Moi aussi j'ai des ennuis et je ne veux pas t'y mêler.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

Je vois que rien n'a changé, qu'on soit sur L2 ou ici, on est toujours en enfer.

T'as tout capté ma puce. Bon, est-ce que tu arrives à te lever ? On va rejoindre les autres avant que Quatre ne s'inquiète trop de ne pas nous voir. Il est un peu mère-poule tu vas voir, mais il est adorable. Trowa est son grand amour, lui par contre il ne parle pas, comme Heero et Wufei d'ailleurs. Wufei j'aime bien le faire enrager en lui donnant des surnoms, et Heero lui...faudra que j'essaye de le dégeler un de ces jours.

Tu m'as l'air bien entouré mon cher ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Allez on descend, je me sens mieux ! »

Duo aida Cylia/Kaïna Yukari à se lever et à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Les autres pilotes qui vaquaient à diverses occupations, s'en détournèrent pour interroger du regard les nouveaux arrivants. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Duo aussi joyeux. Apparemment il avait l'air très proche de cette fille. Un grand nombre de questions leur venaient à l'esprit. Heero sentit le pincement revenir en voyant le pilote de Deathscythe serré à cette fille. Il le réfréna tout aussi vite, sans ciller ; les sentiments ne devaient pas intervenir en ce moment. Il attendit que Duo ait installé la jeune fille dans le canapé, pour commencer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, façon Heero Yui.

Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ces gens t'ont-ils tirés dessus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Bon sang Heero ! Tu peux pas faire preuve de gentillesse une fois dans ta vie ? répondit Duo.

Il reçut en échange un regard noir.

Je veux des réponses, c'est tout.

Mode perfect soldier enclenché, t'as intérêt à répondre ma puce, sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec un revolver collé sur la tempe, reprit Duo.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard qui lui demandait d'où lui venait cette soudaine familiarité envers leur protégée du moment. La jeune fille le vit et décida de donner une explication avant que cela dégénère.

Bon, je vais répondre puisque c'est ce que vous attendez tous. Et puis arrêtez de regarder Duo comme ça ! En fait je ne m'appelle pas Kaïna Yukari, mais Cylia, et il se trouve que j'ai passé quelques années de mon enfance sur L2 avec Duo et mon frère Solo. La vie n'était pas rose là-bas et on était obligé de se serrer les coudes pour survivre. Mais je suppose que Duo a du vous le raconter.

A l'air que faisaient les pilotes, elle comprit que son ami n'avait rien dit de tout ce qu'ils avaient du endurer pendant leur enfance sur la colonie. Elle le regarda, et il prit un air sombre.

Ils n'ont pas à savoir...

Quatre allait dire quelque chose mais un geste de Trowa lui signifia que cela ne servirait à rien de forcer l'américain à parler de son enfance. Chacun avait connu des choses dures, mais tous savaient que vivre sur L2 était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Heero continua son interrogatoire, toujours aussi froid.

Pourquoi Oz te recherche ?

Si tu me laissais finir mon histoire, tu le saurais. Donc, un jour j'ai été enlevée par des hommes, sans que je puisse me défendre et que Duo ou Solo puissent intervenir. Ces hommes m'ont emmenée chez un homme influent qui m'a élevée jusqu'à mes 13 ans, car il m'avait aperçue dans la rue et m'avait prise en pitié. (regard soupçonneux de Duo, l'air de dire qu'elle ment) Il a été tué peu après mes 13 ans, et je suis restée seule. A ce moment-là, j'ai été recrutée par le professeur G qui m'a formée pour l'espionnage et pour ma dernière mission j'ai du me faire passer pour une chanteuse. Elle a mal tournée (la voix s'altéra légèrement, montrant que la jeune fille était encore choquée) et j'ai été faite prisonnière. J'ai réussi à me libérer par miracle, j'ai repris ma couverture de chanteuse, mais je suis obligée de me cacher régulièrement. Voilà vous savez tout, enfin presque...

Heero n'insista pas, sachant le principal : elle n'était pas employée par Oz mais par l'un des professeurs, ce qui en faisait une alliée.

Quoi ???? On a été formé par le même professeur et il ne m'a même pas prévenu !!! Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!!! Duo était hors de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on se connaissait, comprends-le, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon enfance. Cylia posa une main sur le bras de Duo qui lui sourit. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que Heero les fusillait d'un regard noir sous l'œil amusé des pilotes.

L'iceberg allait-il se dégeler ?

Alors, alors ??? ça vous plaît ? Je continue ? Reviews please !!! lol sinon c'est po grave, j'essayerais de la finir même sans. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça va mal finir pour certains d'entre eux...


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf Cylia.

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard d'écriture et d'update mais je devais d'abord en finir avec ma trilogie, donc maintenant je peux passer à autre chose !!!

Heero était dans sa chambre, en train de chercher des informations sur cette Cylia. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne lui avait rien fait pourtant, ou plutôt si, elle avait fait quelque chose de très grave : elle lui avait pris son Duo. Son Duo ? Il secoua la tête, en se disant que l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour le pilote numéro deux était décidément trop croissant.

En tout cas, elle avait l'air d'avoir dit vrai, tout ce qu'il venait de trouver correspondait à sa carrière de chanteuse. Heero savait que Duo ne se laisserait pas berné si facilement, si cette fille était ennemie, il lui ferait donc confiance.

Alors qu'il allait éteindre son laptop, le soldat parfait reçut un message. Il devait partir en mission avec Duo le lendemain. Heero descendit donc dans la salle à manger et n'y trouva que Quatre et Trowa qu'il interrompit d'un grognement. Les deux amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et le regardèrent.

Où est Duo ?

Je crois qu'il est sorti avec Cylia, répondit Quatre. Il voulait lui montrer son gundam, je crois.

Bien.

Il allait sortir pour donner l'ordre de mission à Duo, lorsque Wufei arriva précipitamment.

Maxwell s'est barré avec la fille. Ils ont pris son gundam et ne m'ont pas dit où ils comptaient aller. J'ai préféré t'en avertir Yui.

K'so, jura Heero.

Il remonta en courant dans sa chambre, ralluma son laptop et commença à chercher ce baka. Alors, c'était ça, il suffisait que sa copine débarque, pour que cet abruti oublie le reste et parte en voyage. Heero était très en colère contre Duo, la fille, et aussi contre lui-même. Il aurait du être plus attentif à l'américain qui semblait être moins joyeux ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain matin, sur le bateau d'Howard et des sweepers.

Tiens, tiens, Heero, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda Howard. Tu veux peut-être des pièces de rechanges pour Wing, ricana-t-il.

Hn. Où est-il ? demanda Heero froidement.

De qui veux-tu parler ? répondit Howard.

Duo. Je sais qu'il est là.

Il ne veut voir personne. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Duo est humain, lui. En ce moment il a besoin de se remettre en question, donc tu le laisses.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea droit vers la cabine de l'américain. Se remettre en question…Pourquoi ce baka ne lui avait rien dit ? Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, après avoir repoussé les sweepers qui tentaient de l'empêcher de passer.

Duo était allongé sur son lit avec Cylia. Ils avaient l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

C'est ça ta remise en question ? demanda Heero en désignant Cylia.

Mais…c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !!! répondit l'américain.

Hn. On a une mission, on part dans 10 minutes. On a reçut l'ordre hier.

Y a personne qui peut y aller à ma place ? demanda l'américain, au grand étonnement du japonais.

Tu es là pour exécuter les ordres, pas pour prendre du bon temps.

Ceci dit, il prit Duo par le bras, le tira hors du lit, tout en fusillant Cylia du regard. Celle-ci éclata de rire, ce qui vexa encore plus le soldat.

Non mais c'est qu'il nous fait une crise de jalousie le soi-disant soldat parfait, fit-elle toujours en riant.

C'est vrai ça, Heechan ? T'es jaloux ? demanda Duo qui espérait secrètement que son amie disait la vérité.

Hn, répondit Heero tout en continuant à le tirer sur le pont, jusqu'à son gundam mal dissimulé par des bâches.

Duo soupira, se dégagea de la prise du japonais et commença à enlever les bâches. Il n'était pas d'humeur à contredire l'ordre de mission. Revoir Cylia n'avais pas chassé les idées noires qui le tourmentaient, et cela les avait accentuées, au contraire. Maintenant, il avait peur de la perdre encore une fois, et il avait surtout peur de perdre Heero lors d'une mission. De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

T'es prêt ? lança Heero.

Oui, je suis prêt pour cette foutue mission.

Il alla serrer Cylia dans ses bras, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle serait en sécurité avec Howard.

Hé Howard !

Ouais ptit gars !

Je te confie ma sœur spirituelle, fais attention à elle ! Et ne l'embête pas trop !

Pas de problème ! Revenez entiers !

Duo et Heero montèrent dans leurs gundams, et partirent. La mission était de détruire une base située sur une île en plein océan. Ils posèrent les gundams et les camouflèrent puis s'infiltrèrent dans la base.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Bon sang ! Mais y en a partout !!! Petits petits, venez voir Shinigami ! Ceux qui croisent sa lame ne revoient jamais le soleil !

Ils étaient encerclés par des ozzies qui affluaient de toutes parts. Heero, en téléchargeant un virus, avait déclenché l'alarme et ils étaient sortis une demie seconde trop tard de la salle, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec la moitié de la base.

Heero ! Vas chercher Wing, je m'occupe d'eux ! lança Duo.

Baka ! Tu n'y arriveras pas !

Bon alors je viens avec toi ! Salut la compagnie !!!

L'américain jeta une grenade et s'enfuit, suivant Heero. Ils réussirent à sortir de la base et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les gundams.

Ils n'avaient pas comptés sur le fait que des soldats se trouvaient aussi dehors. Ils se retrouvèrent donc encerclés à nouveau.

Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas du la faire cette mission !!!

Rendez-vous ! Crièrent les soldats.

Jamais !!! Shinigami liiiiives !!! hurla Duo. Et il fonça dans le tas, massacrant autant de soldats qu'il pouvait, afin de permettre à Heero de s'échapper et d'aller chercher son gundam.

Celui-ci partit rapidement. Mais au même moment, alors que Duo en avait presque terminé avec les soldats, une détonation retentit. Il se retourna pour voir Heero tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Heerooooooooo !!!

Il tira et tua le dernier soldat, celui qui venait de tirer sur son amour. Il se précipita sur Heero et vit que la balle était logée près du cœur. Le poul de son ami faiblissait de plus en plus, et il n'y avait aucun espoir pour le sauver.

Heero, Heero, my love, répond-moi !!!!

Duo…fit celui-ci faiblement.

Heero, meurs pas, tu sais, c'est pas Cylia que j'aime. Elle, c'est ma sœur spirituelle, c'est toi que j'aime, I love you, I love you, Heero.

Duo…moi aussi…je t'aime…ai shiteru…pardonne-moi…

Un dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Duo serra Heero dans ses bras. Le soldat parfait était mort, son amour était mort. Il y avait vraiment une malédiction autour de lui.

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????? hurla-t-il en laissant libre court à ses larmes. Pourquoi le prix de mon combat, c'est la mort de ceux que j'aimeee !!! Heeeroooooooo !!!


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, sauf Cylia.

Chapitre 6

Six mois plus tard.

POV Cylia.

Je m'appelle Cylia et je viens de L2. Je suis l'amie du Shinigami, du moins je l'étais. Shinigami est parti, il nous a quitté pour rejoindre son royaume, la mort. Je venais juste de le retrouver, après toutes ces années…

Duo Maxwell a suivi son amour dans la mort. On a appris que le pilote 01, Heero Yui, avait été tué d'une balle dans le cœur. Duo l'aimait, comme jamais il n'avait aimé aucun autre. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, il n'a fait que me répéter combien il était amoureux de cet homme de glace, qu'il croyait inaccessible.

Duo a été fait prisonnier. Oz a raconté qu'on l'avait trouvé près du corps du pilote 01, prostré et en larmes. Ils l'ont torturé, mais il n'a pas répondu à leurs questions, répétant seulement le nom de celui qu'il aimait, Heero Yui. Il est devenu fou, et il a fini par mourir sous la torture en répétant comme une litanie, le nom de l'être aimé.

Les autres pilotes ont réussi à récupérer les gundams, seuls vestiges de leurs amis. G m'a formée et j'ai repris le pilotage de Deathscythe, en souvenir du Shinigami, pour que Duo sache que quelqu'un continue son combat pour redonner aux autres le sourire et le bonheur qu'il avait perdu. Son sourire, son rire, ça laisse un grand vide…

Mais je crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur du Shinigami…Duo m'avait parlé d'une malédiction. Il croyait qu'afin de redonner le goût de vivre aux autres, il était obligé de perdre les siens : Solo, le père Maxwell, sœur Helen, Heero…Peut-être…Peut-être qu'il avait raison mon shinigami…Peut-être que sa famille devait le retrouver dans la mort pour qu'il soit enfin heureux…

Fin du POV.

La jeune fille appuya sur un bouton, et le Deathscythe brilla d'une lumière éblouissante. Il explosa, détruisant le quartier général de Treize Kushrenada, situé sur l'île où Heero, puis Duo était mort.

Le cycle était accompli, la malédiction avait frappé. Toutes les personnes les plus proches de Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami le dieu de la mort, avaient péri. Il pouvait maintenant reposer en paix, avec ceux qui étaient sa véritable famille…

Note del'auteur :

Je sais, j'ai fait mourir Heero et Duo ! Je suis vraiment sadique moi…Enfin, cette fic est donc terminée, mais je pense que lorsque j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire, je réécrirais la fin, mais en gros c'est ce que je voulais…Pas taper moi s'il vous plaît !!!


End file.
